Teammate Turned Lover
by Logical-Lust
Summary: After witnessing Naruto in the act, Sakura finds herself wishing she was the one bending over Naruto's kitchen table. Sweet one shot with a plot. Smut/Lemon s . Please Review!


**Teammate Turned Lover**

It was the hottest day of the year in Konoha. No one went willingly outside, and those who had no choice in the matter, were miserable. It was hot, sticky, humid and hard to breath. While the males gladly rid themselves of their shirts, the women had to suffer with all of their clothing still intact. Sakura being one of the unlucky ones.

She sat in a fairly cool tea shop fanning herself with the menu while watching the poor people -civilian and shinobi alike -who had to bear with the unyielding weather. With a heavy sigh, Sakura placed the menu back down on the table and sipped her iced tea. She had to find somewhere cool for the day seeing as the air conditioning unit in her entire apartment complex was shot. It was a sauna in her apartment.

Sakura would have gone to the jonin headquarters, but Shizune would have undoubtedly found some type of work for her on her day off. And Sakura was having none of that today. It was her day off, she was determined to relax!

Despite the blistering heat that was.

Sipping the last of her tea, she popped an ice cube in her mouth, left the tip on the table and headed out into the heat. It was around ten o'clock in the morning. Sakura decided to go wake a certain blond loudmouth up. If she was suffering in the heat so early, well damn it, so was he!

Finally in front of Naruto's apartment complex, Sakura decided to take the window and simply jump on his sleeping, lazy self to wake him up. The pink haired kunoichi sighed. He was still in the same tiny little apartment he's always been in since he was a child, but refuses to give it up. Even after all the money he makes on the high level missions he's always going on, he still decides to live in a shack.

"The idiot probably has enough money to buy a nice condo even," she thought out loud as she jumped to the small balcony outside of his window.

Right when she was about to open his window, she noticed movement at the little table of his. Frowning, Sakura cupped her eyes to the glass to get rid of the glare on the window. All the breath in the medic left her lungs as she felt her heart enter her throat.

Naruto was definitely awake.

There he was, her teammate of eight years, the loudmouth idiot hero of Konoha, leaning back against his tiny kitchen table stark naked with a woman on her knees giving him a blowjob. Sakura watched as Naruto's head fell back with a low groan. He lifted one of his hands to grab the red heads hair, forcing her to take more into her mouth. The woman too, was naked and somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura thought the woman looked vaguely familiar.

Sakura's attention focused on Naruto. She had seen him shirtless before during training and even then admitted he had a perfect, rock hard body. Tan and muscular, but not too big. Simply, perfect. Though now, Sakura was seeing him in all his naked glory. He looked like some ancient sex god! Standing there, body tense with pleasure, eyes closed, hand wrapped in a woman's hair as she took all of him into her mouth. There was a light sheen of sweat running down his torso, over his pecks, down his abs, and disappearing in the trimmed blond hair over his groin.

Vaguely, Sakura noticed the woman's movements begin to speed up and Naruto's hand tighten in her hair. His eyes shut tight and mouth opened in a silent moan. His hips started to thrust forward into her mouth.

"Ahh, fuck!" he growled as he pulled the red head to her feet and pushed her forward so she was leaning over the kitchen table.

"N-Naruto-kun!" she squeaked in surprise.

Before she could say anything else, Naruto thrust into her from behind, being none too gentle. Each thrust was hard and forceful, but the woman obviously loved it. The blond man had an almost bruising grip on the red heads hips, pulling her in as he thrust forward. His long hair covered most of his face from Sakura's view, but she could tell his features were proof of his intense pleasure. The loud slapping noise of two wet bodies coming together shook Sakura out of her daze, mostly.

Sakura could hardly help the warm feeling seep from the pit of her stomach down to her core. She could already fee her panties dampen. She was wet. This was probably one of the most hardcore, erotic thing she had ever seen in her life.

Sakura gasped as she watched Naruto lift one of the woman's legs up on the table. The effect was immediate. If the red head's scream wasn't enough of an indication, then the low, almost primal growl that left Naruto's lips was. His pace started to become a little more erratic, a little more desperate. He reached down in front of her with one of his hands and started rubbing and flicking her clit.

"Ahhh, Naruto-kun!" she screamed.

"Come on baby. Cum with me," Naruto growled, thrusting harder.

Sakura gasped in realization. She was watching Naruto have sex…!

As quickly as possible, she jumped down from the small balcony and ran as far away from that window as she could in this heat. Finally, half way across the village in the opposite direction of Naruto's apartment, Sakura stopped to catch her breath. Leaning heavily on a tree, she tried to get the image out of her head.

Eyes wide and hand covering her mouth she whispered, "Oh my god. I'm a pervert! I'm a fucking pervert!"

"I'm glad you've finally come to that realization Sakura! You've been in denial for so long."

Sakura looked startled at a happy eye-creased Copy-nin, "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hello there Sakura. You seem a little off today. Are you okay?" he asked in an almost mocking way, as if he knew exactly what had just happened.

"Yo- uh, I…" Sakura still had the image of her teammate slamming a stranger in her mind, and couldn't help but put Kakashi in his place.

The image of Kakashi having sex was just about as hot as the image of Naruto having sex! Unconsciously, Sakura's eyes fell to Kakashi's groin, wondering if he was as big as a certain blond teammate of hers.

"Uh…Sakura…?" Kakashi said, noticing just where her eyes seemed to be glued to.

Quickly, Sakura looked up with wide, unbelieving eyes. Her face glowed bright red with embarrassment, "Oh! I-I have to go!"

As Kakashi watched his former student run away, he couldn't help but hear her rasp under her breath, "I'm a pervert. I'm a pervert."

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes you are Sakura. Welcome to the team."

* * *

Sakura sat under the shade of a tree with her eyes closed. She couldn't believe she was just caught staring at her former sensei's crotch. This was probably one of the most embarrassing mornings of her life. It turned out that Kakashi wasn't the only one Sakura's mischievous mind imagined having hot rough sex. Every man Sakura came by that she knew, she would imagine just how big he was or how he would look thrusting into a woman from behind. And even a few she imagined herself being the one being thrust into! So, because of this, she had to get away from people. It was simply too embarrassing.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. It was bothering her so much. She knew she recognized that woman from somewhere. She just didn't rememb-

"…Holy shit," she whispered, eyes wide with disbelief. She remembered where she knows the woman from.

At the hospital, Sakura holds a class three times a week for nurses who want to become better medic nin. Takishima Yuki is one of the nurses Sakura teaches. She was one of the most prospective of them all. Yuki is tall, beautiful, and smart. She has long fire red hair and piercing blue eyes. Sakura often forgot she was only a year younger than herself because her body could have been that of a ripe twenty two year old. Yuki couldn't walk down the hospital corridor without turning the head of every man present (and some women if Sakura was completely honest with herself). And Yuki knew this and took advantage of it. She could get any man in this village, and she did. If she wanted him, she would get him. Yuki was always the promiscuous one.

And now obviously, Naruto was the one she wanted.

"Well, she certainly got him…" Sakura muttered bitterly. "Yuki… Of all the people that boy could fuck, it had to be with someone I spend almost every day with!"

Sakura stood up and brushed the grass from her skirt, "I know he's good looking, but…damn."

* * *

The next day, Sakura dreaded going in to work at the hospital. Today was one of the days she would help the prospecting medic-nin's. So in other words, today was the day she would have to come face to face with Yuki.

Today wasn't nearly as hot as yesterday was, but it was still undeniably uncomfortable.

"At least it'll be cool in the hospital," Sakura thought out loud as she entered said building.

"Sakura-san, you have a patient waiting in room seven. He refuses to see any other medic other than yourself," one of the nurses behind the large desk said as Sakura walked in.

"Okay, thank you," Sakura said with a smile. She could name any number of shinobi who refuse to see anyone else other than herself. Most of them rookie nine and team Guy (along with the sensei's).

Opening the door, Sakura was not surprised to see Sai sitting on the bed. When he noticed her enter, he gave a small smile.

Small but real. He was learning.

"Morning Hag."

Okay, not so much.

"Good morning Sai. What can I do for you today?"

Sai looked down at his stomach and pointed to the dark bruise over his ribs, "I was training with dickless this morning and things got a little carried away. I think a have some broken ribs…and maybe some internal bleeding, but I'll let you figure that one out…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she rushed over to him, hands already glowing pale green with healing chakra, "Sai! Why did you wait for me? You idiot!"

"I don't trust anyone else but you," he said truthfully.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, but it was still careless."

As she continued to heal his broken ribs, she asked him with a slight blush, "So how's Naruto? Is he here too?"

"No. His wounds healed even before we left the training grounds. I'm sure I did just as much damage, but nothing to show for it…"

"Don't you hate that?" she laughed. "Okay Sai, all done. You'll be a little tender for a day or so, so keep it easy, alright?"

Sai jumped down from the bed and smiled one of his big fake ones, "Whatever you say."

After he left, Sakura went upstairs to meet with her class. She was already late.

Opening the door, she found all her future medic ninja gathered around the window, "Sorry I'm late. I had a patient the moment I walked in."

"Good morning Sakura-sempai," they all called.

Sakura looked around at the different faces. Some were excited looking while some were peeved they had to get up so early. Sakura's eyes landed on the beautiful red head in the front. She looked no different from before, but Sakura couldn't look at her the same ever again. And she also couldn't help the light blush from overriding her features.

Sakura smiled, "Morning. Okay, so today we'll be focusing on bone trauma. Breaks, fractures, shatters. It's not always so common in well trained shinobi, maybe a broken rib or something like that, but with the genin, you'll find a lot of broken arms or fractured kneecaps. They're reckless, so you need to know-"

"Sakura-chan!"

Before she could react, Sakura was pummeled to the floor by a blur of blond, orange, and black.

"Did you see him? His he dead? Did I kill him?" he yelled in her face.

Sakura hit him on the head and pushed him off of her, "Get off me you idiot!"

Naruto stood up, rubbing knot on his head with a grin, "Sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura took the offered hand to heave herself up, "He's fine. I already healed him and he already left."

Naruto gave a heavy sigh, "Oh…damn."

The blond man then looked around the room as if finally noticing there were other people in it. Sakura noticed his eyes sweep right past Yuki as if she were just another face in the crowd and he hadn't had hot, rough sex with her just yesterday. Yuki on the other hand was staring at him with a quiet hunger in her eyes that only Sakura caught.

"Is that what you came for Naruto, because I really need to start class already."

"Oh, hehe," he rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch and train when you get off. The lady downstairs said you have a half day today and get off at noon, so…"

Sakura let out a small sigh, "If I say no will you leave?"

"No."

"…I thought so. Okay, fine." she answered as she pushed the blond man out the door. "Now leave."

Sakura turned back to her class, "Sorry about that."

Without looking the pink haired medic could feel Yuki's glare stabbing her in the side of the head. Obviously the red head didn't like that Naruto's attention was directed towards Sakura one hundred percent.

Yuki did not like competition.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked towards the main lobby of the hospital where she knew Naruto would be waiting for her. She was wiped out. Today Yuki decided to be extra difficult, asking stupid, novice questions that Sakura had no choice but to answer. She would argue about Sakura's lectures and would ask for proof that the pink haired medic's information was indeed correct.

To say the least, Sakura could only keep her temper under control for so long. After five hours of Yuki's constant disturbances Sakura finally cracked. Yuki had the audacity to ask if Sakura really knew what she was doing. This cause a gasps from the other students and a crack in Sakura's controlled temper.

Sakura marched right up to Yuki's face. The red head was a good head taller than Sakura, but that didn't make the pink haired kunoichi any less intimidating. The entire class could feel the anger and irritation rolling off Sakura in waves.

"Do you mind repeating that question Yuki?" Sakura asked in a low, demanding voice.

"…I think you heard me," Yuki answered bravely, though no one missed the slight waver in her usually silky smooth voice.

Sakura continued to stare at the taller woman. The only indication that she heard what Yuki just said was a constant twitch in her right eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to…?"

Yuki scoffed, "I-"

Before Yuki could get another word out, Sakura had grabbed the tall woman be the front of her shirt and effectively threw her through the wall and out of the second story floor.

Sakura brushed off her hands and smiled at her class, "This should be good hands on practice for our lesson today! Why don't you all go heal your fellow pupil? Were done for the day."

And with that, Sakura walked out, closing the door gently in her wake.

Sakura entered the lobby, and saw Naruto talking to a pretty new nurse. She was giggling and batting her eyes at a grinning Naruto. For some reason, this really seemed to irritate the pink haired kunoichi. Stomping up to the pair, Sakura took hold of the blonds collar and pulled him away from the surprised nurse.

"Wha- Sakura-chan! What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

Sakura didn't answer, she was too busy contemplating the situation. Was Naruto really a ladies man and a player and she didn't even know it? How many girls has he had sex with? She knew he was a pervert, but she never thought of him actually in the act before yesterday. Now, every time she witnessed his attention on another woman, Sakura couldn't help but feel that all he wanted to do was fuck her over his kitchen table!

"Sakura stop!"

Naruto pulled himself out of the spitfires grasp and regarded her with confusion, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

He's still the same as always. He still has that innocent, naïve charm to him…

"Nothing… I'm sorry," Sakura said, feeling kind of bad that she overreacted so much.

Naruto's eyes still held nothing but concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she answered with a smile. "I just had a rough class, that's all."

Naruto beamed, "Oh, okay. I thought I had done something to piss you off. I was slightly afraid for my life. Hehe."

Sakura shook her head. Yes, despite everything, this was the same old carefree Naruto.

"Hey, what happened over there?" Naruto asked, looking towards a crowd of people on the side of the hospital. "Uh, aren't those the people in your class?"

Without looking Sakura answered, "Yes."

"Well, what are they doing?"

"…A hands on activity."

"…Oh okay."

* * *

Naruto sat high up in the shadows of a tree, watching Sakura down below try to gouge where he was hidden. The blond shinobi sent three shadow clones to surround her, throwing kunai and shuriken in intervals. Over the years, he had learned the meaning of the word 'stealth.'

On the ground, Sakura smirked. She knew what Naruto was doing, but was simply amusing him for a bit. The medic had her own shadow clones sneaking up behind him at that very moment.

"Ahh!"

Sakura turned around to find Naruto jump down from his hiding place and run straight towards his teammate. Sakura bent down and smashed the ground with a single punch, sending the blond off balance, giving her the time to land in a few kicks and punches.

After a particularly hard punch, Naruto flew back into a tree, winded, "Are you sure your pulling back your punches like we agreed Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smirked, "Of course I am. I would never use a full chakra punch on you…when you did nothing to piss me off…"

Naruto stood up, wiping blood from his mouth, "You're cruel."

He ran straight for her, throwing punches and kicks that both hit and were blocked. The fight had wordlessly turned to only taijutsu. Sakura was able to keep her own for a while, but was quickly overpowered by Naruto's blunt force and determination to win. In a flash, the blond man managed to twist Sakura around and slam her face first into the ground, pinning her arms behind her back.

"I win Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared gleefully.

"You cheated!" she proclaimed into the ground.

Naruto laughed and lazily sat on her ass, "I don't think I did. I just think I'm simply too awesome for you to handle."

"Too egotistical is more like it," she grumbled.

Naruto wiggled on top of her, "What was that Sakura-chan? I didn't quite hear you."

The pink haired kunoichi instantly blushed at the thought of just what was rubbing against her ass at the moment, "Ugh Naruto get off! You're heavy!"

"Neh Sakura-chan, I kind of like you at this angle," he teased.

Sakura's blush deepened, "You pervert."

"Pervert? I'm just saying you're much less violent in this position."

At this Sakura growled as she flipped herself over underneath the blond man so he was straddling her front.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked, confused at seeing the flash of anger in her eyes and wondering what he said wrong.

"How about this angle Naruto?"

"Uh yeah, I like this one too…" he whispered, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Why?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

"Why…?" he asked, his voice lower than usual. He bent forward to rest his hands on either side of her head.

"Yes. Why do you like this position?"

Naruto stared at her with such intensity; she could barely hold his gaze. She could tell he was trying to decide how to handle hand he'd been dealt. Confused, but unwilling to let the opportunity pass, Naruto made a decision.

"Because Sakura-chan, I've fantasized of being in this position since I was thirteen years old… only we weren't training…" he whispered in a low, gruff voice.

Sakura swallowed, "What were we doing in these fantasies of yours?"

Sakura could see the light blush cover Naruto's cheeks as he answered, "We were kissing…"

"Kissing? Like how?"

The kunoichi watched Naruto's eyes widen for just a second before he bent down and brushed his lips gently over Sakura's, gouging her reaction. When he felt her press forward into his, he kissed her harder. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. She could literally_ feel_ all of Naruto's pint up passion from over the years in this one fairly innocent kiss.

Naruto settled himself on his forearms when he felt Sakura's hands come up to bury themselves in his hair. The kunoichi let out a light moan as she felt Naruto's tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for permission. Sakura happily granted his wish and opened her mouth for him. Naruto tilted his head to deepen the kiss, causing Sakura to gasp and moan into his mouth.

After a while, Naruto broke the kiss, lifting himself up only enough so he could look into her eyes. They were both breathing hard.

"What else did you do Naruto?" Sakura whispered, looking the man straight in the eyes.

Naruto's head fell to the side of hers and took her earlobe into his mouth as he whispered, "I would touch and kiss you all over…" His lips wandered lower until he was sucking on her pulse, "My lips would cover every inch of your body." His kisses trailed up her jawbone to her cheek, "I would memorize every plane," her eyes, "every curve," her lips, "every reaction." He sucked her bottom lip and bit down gently and earned himself a surprised moan from the woman underneath him.

Sakura felt one of Naruto's hands travel down her side, stopping at her hip, before it slid underneath her lower back to pull her flush against his body. Naruto grinned, "But this is only a fantasy."

Sakura gasped. She was at a complete loss of words. Who was this erotic man lying on top of her?

"Tell me more…" she managed to say.

Naruto grinned. An action that seemed so out of place in that moment, "I would tell you how beautiful I thought you were. And how much I wanted to be with you…"

Sakura could have sworn she saw pain reflect into his eyes for just a second, but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"And while I'm whispering these things into your ear, I would very gently, very slowly, unzip your top and you wouldn't even know it because you would be too entranced with the amazing things I'm saying to notice," he said, then kissed her lips gently with a smile.

Sakura looked down her front and was surprised to find that, just as he had said he would do, her shirt was wide open, showing off a black lace bra. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

"You have good taste Sakura-chan" he whispered into her flesh as he began a trail of kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, then finally the valley of her breasts.

Sakura closed her eyes and gasped when she felt one of Naruto's hands lightly grope her left breast as he gave open mouthed kisses everywhere between her neck and breast.

"In my dreams, you would always love this part Sakura-chan. You always loved the way I touched you," he whispered, his voice low and husky.

"I do Naruto. I do," she practically moaned.

Naruto smiled into her breast, "I'm so glad to hear that."

Just then, he pulled out her right breast and immediately took her hardened nipple into his mouth, earning a breathy scream from Sakura. Her hands automatically flew to his hair, subconsciously massaging his scalp. Naruto continued to suck on Sakura's breast as if he were a starving babe.

"N-Naruto!" she moaned.

Sakura could feel that familiar ache down below. To try to relieve some of the pressure, she began to grind her pelvis against Naruto's groin, causing him to stop what he was doing and moan into her flesh. She was rubbing herself right against his hardened arousal. Hearing the mans reaction, Sakura began to grind harder. She felt his erection rub against her sex, which only made her hotter.

"Were you this hard in your fantasies?" Sakura gasped.

Naruto shook his head, "I could never have imagined the way you really make me feel Sakura-chan. This is so much more…so much better!" he leaned up and kissed her passionately, "Having you under me for real…It's such a good feeling."

"Naruto…I want you," Sakura whispered.

"You have me Sakura-chan. I'm right here," he answered with a sweet kiss to her cheek.

The kunoichi shook her head, "No Naruto. I want you…"

It was simply too embarrassing to say it out right, that she wanted to have sex with him. She wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him deep inside-

"…Are you serious?" he asked with wide eyes, finally having caught on.

"Yes, now. Right now Naruto," she answered, hands going down to the front of his pants and unbuttoning them, ready to pull them off.

But before she could do anything more, Naruto's hand caught her wrist, "No Sakura-chan. I can't."

Sakura looked at him as if he just slapped her, "What?"

"I can't do it," he repeated, shaking his head.

Sakura tried to push him off, but failed, "Fine. Fine! Continue fucking other girls like Yuki Takishima. She's a nice piece of ass for you. It's okay, I understand. Why would you downgrade from her to-"

The moment Sakura mentioned Yuki, Naruto sat up in a flash, eyes wide, "How do you know about her?"

Sakura sat up as well and scoffed, "I accidentally witnessed you fucking her over your kitchen table…"

Naruto's eyes widened with fear and his face burnt red, "That- that wasn't what it looked like…"

"Then what was it, huh? Did your dick just happen to fall into both her mouth and pussy?" she spat.

Naruto covered his face as he shook his head, "That's not what I meant," he said, then snapped his attention back to her face, "And what the hell do you mean I would be 'downgrading' going from her to you? Sakura-chan, you're a thousand times better than that girl in every way! The only thing that would be downgrading going from her to you would be the vanity issue. And I figure that to be a good thing."

"…Then why bother with her anyway?" Sakura asked, looking anywhere but the blond man sitting in front of her.

"…B-because, she reminded me of you…" Naruto confessed.

"Me…?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Naruto shook his head, "Sakura-chan, you know how I feel about you. I think it's pretty obvious."

"Well then, why won't you have sex with me?" she asked, playing with a blade of grass.

Naruto laughed, "I never said I wouldn't have sex with you Sakura, I just can't do it here. I'm not just going to rip your clothes off and fuck you on the ground where anyone can watch. You deserve so much better than that," he said, turning Sakura's face up to look at him. "If I got the chance, I would do it right. I would make love to you. And the way you move would be for my eyes only. The way you moan would only be for me to hear. I would make you mine. No other man will ever know the unbelievable feeling of being in between your legs, nor the feel of the silky smooth flesh on the inside of your thigh, nor taste of your mouth. Only me Sakura-chan. Because I know if I have you even once, I'm never letting you go. Ever."

Sakura turned away and tried to blink away her tears. That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her. She was overflowing with new and powerful emotions.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, grabbing her attention again. "Will you give me that chance?"

Sakura looked up into Naruto's crystal blue eyes with a smile, "Yes Naruto. I would love to give you that chance."

The blond man smiled as he pulled Sakura into his lap and did a quick hand seal. When the medic opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself at her apartment.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go to my place for one reason or another," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head guiltily.

"Yeah. Thank you," she smiled. "Would you like something?"

"…Only one thing," Naruto answered, walking towards her.

Sakura backed up until she hit the wall. Naruto wasted no time as he pressed himself flush against the length of her body. One hand fell to her waist while the other cupped her cheek. Keeping his eyes on Sakura's the entire time, he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Tell me this is really happening Sakura-chan…" he whispered. "Tell me this isn't just another one of my dreams."

Sakura shook her head, bringing her own hand up to cradle his cheek, "This is no dream Naruto. This is all real."

The blond shinobi closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, "Thank Kami," he whispered against her lips.

He kissed Sakura gently, slowly, savoring every moment of it. The two took their time getting to know one another on a deeper level. They rushed into nothing. When Naruto pressed his tongue against Sakura's bottom lip, she opened to him slowly but willingly. Tilting her head, the kunoichi took the initiative to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled each other for dominance, to which Naruto won easily. This kiss was deep, passionate, and yet, still miraculously slow.

Sakura felt Naruto's hands glide to her shoulders and slide her open shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. In return, Sakura pulled Naruto's black training shirt up and over his head then quickly found her hands roaming the chiseled planes of his abdomens. She loved the feel of the smooth muscle underneath her fingertips. She knows how powerful this man is, and yet here he is, touching and caressing her as if she were fragile glass.

Naruto's kisses trailed down to her pulse, and sucked the tender flesh gently. His hands were everywhere from her cheek, to her waist, to her breasts…to her other set of cheeks. Sakura gave a small yelp as she felt him cup her bottom and lift her up, his groin now flush with hers. The kunoichi wrapped both legs around his waist, moaning as she felt the heat radiating from Naruto's thick arousal. Grinding against one another, things started to heat up, fast. Their kisses became desperate as they both started panting. Naruto's touches were rougher, Sakura's grasp on his hair tightened almost painfully, moaning, grunting, whispered words never fully understood. Sakura's bra came off somewhere in the heat of the moment.

Naruto gave a low growl as he tightened his hold on the kunoichi and walked quickly to her bedroom, never breaking their kiss. When in front of the bed, he gently laid her down, still standing, he admired the view.

"Kami, your beautiful Sakura-chan…"

He then slowly removed her skirt and shorts, leaving her in her black lace 'boy shorts' underwear. Smiling, he unbuttoned his own pants and pulled them down, keeping on his black boxers. Sakura smiled as she crawled on her knees and stood in front of him. Her hands spread over his pectoral, then slowly made their way down to the mans hips, turning him back towards the bed. She gave him a small kiss to the lips before she pushed him back onto the bed. Before Naruto could say anything, he temporarily lost the ability to speak as he watched his pink haired teammate fall to her knees and spread his legs. It was obvious what she planned to do, but…

Sakura?

"Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto rasped.

Sakura didn't reply, instead she found her way to the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, revealing his thick erection. Kami he was beautiful. Naruto was the epitome of the manly physic. He was perfect, from his thick, long, mushroom shaped member, standing tall for Sakura alone, to the trimmed blond hair traveling down from his navel to pubic area, to his hard, muscular, tan body.

Yes, this man is beautiful…

Naruto swallowed hard as he watched Sakura take his penis into both hands and give an experimental squeeze.

"Ah!"

Liking the reaction, she firmed her grip a little bit began to stroke it, "Does that feel good Naruto-kun?"

"Mm, y-yeah…"

Sakura smiled as she bent forward and licked his member from the base, to the very tip, then lowered herself again to blow cold air on the wet strip, from bottom to top. Naruto shivered in pleasure as his hand unconsciously found its way to the back of Sakura's head as the other one fisted the sheets.

Sakura giggled at his natural reaction as she took the mushroom tip of his member into her mouth and began to suck gently. Her tongue swiveled around the slit and under the sides. Sakura hummed as she took another inch into her mouth. And another. And another.

"Oh my-! S-Sakura!" Naruto's grip on the pink locks tightened. He could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat.

Sakura continued like this, sucking him, licking him, beating him off, massaging his usually ignored testicles. She would subconsciously hum with him in her mouth and the vibration would drive him crazy. This woman made him crazy! Barely five minutes and he could already feel the heat churning to let loose.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…You need to stop. I'm going to-"

"It's okay Naruto. I'll catch it all."

Naruto gasped as she took him into her mouth once more and quickened her movements. The blond shinobi's hips jerked up in time with her mouth. Soon, he let out a low, primal groan as his white seed spilled into Sakura's mouth. Opening his eyes, Naruto watched Sakura swallow his load before she continued to lick him clean.

Green eyes caught blue. This could not be happening…

Naruto pulled Sakura up and flipped them over quickly, his eyes never leaving hers, "Sakura-chan…"

Said kunoichi's hand caressed his cheek, shaking her head, "Don't. Just…just make love to me Naruto."

Hearing such words coming from the woman of his dreams, Naruto didn't complain. He slowly peeled away the last barrier between the two and settled in between her legs. They both gasped at the feel of each other.

She's so hot and wet…

He's so hard…

Naruto slid one arm under Sakura's shoulder as the other reached down to align his member with her core opening. Once he found it, his hand came up to caress Sakura's face. He kissed her lightly on the lips then set his forehead to hers.

"I love you Sakura. You know that. You don't have to say anything now, I know this is all a little fast and random, but… after this, you'll be holding my heart in your hands. So please, don't break it. I don't ever want to lose you…" he whispered.

Tears fell down the side of Sakura's face, "You won't lose me Naruto. Ever."

Smiling with relief, the blond kissed his teammate turned lover, "Thank you."

And with that, he sunk into her heated sheath slowly, bewildered at how tight and hot she was. He continued to push deeper until the base of his member was pressed firmly to her nether lips.

"Ahh! Naruto!"

Sakura had never felt this full, this complete, in her life! And as he pulled out half way, and thrust slowly back in, any coherent thoughts were wiped from both of their minds.

Just as Naruto said he would, he made sweet, gentle, slow love to Sakura. He treated her body like a temple. He would caress with every touch, his lips would lightly brush her everything with a fleeting kiss, his thrusts would be slow, but perfectly firm, filling her every single time. Their breaths mingled with each other's, heavy…, moaning, grunting, gasping, panting, whispering their lover's respected names. Whispering confessions of love, of passion, of emotions from the deepest crevices of the heart.

The both of them.

It was agonizingly slow for the two lovers, but it was all well worth it. Naruto could feel his lovers inner walls clamping his member, pulling him in like a suction. He quickened his pace only slightly as he watched Sakura reach her climax, teeter on the precipice, and fall with a muffled scream, her legs spasming around Naruto's waist. The blond shinobi gave a low groan as his lover became even wetter than before.

This wasn't over yet…

Sakura held onto his shoulders for dear life, trying to regulate her erratic heart rate, "Oh Naruto…"

Kissing her lips, he whispered, "I'm not done yet Sakura-chan."

He pulled himself out and began a trail of open mouthed kisses down from her lips, to her neck, to her shoulders, and stopped momentarily at her breasts appreciatively. Taking one small bud into his mouth while his hand swiveled and pinched the other had Sakura arching her back in pleasure, exuding a low, passionate moan. Naruto continued his way further down over her navel until he finally kissed her forbidden v-shaped sex, finding the little trimmed tuft of pink hair protecting the very top of her nether lips to be adorably sexy.

His fingers opened her wide for him to appreciate her beauty. A beauty that no other man would ever have the honor of seeing. Naruto's fingers rubbed her from top to bottom, sliding easily in her wetness. He gently entered a finger in her hot core, then another, and another. Sakura's back was arched as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusting fingers. Naruto grinned as he held down the pink haired woman's hips. Leaning forward now, he took her sensitive jewel into his mouth and sucked lightly. It was enough to make the kunoichi thrash almost wildly. Naruto continued this. Thrusting his fingers, sucking her small pearl, licking clean her juices until she came for a second time. Back arched, eyes shut tight, and hands fisting the sheets as if she were afraid she would fall off any moment.

Bringing himself back up her body, he gave her a long, passionate kiss, letting her taste herself. Sakura's head was spinning at the eroticism of it all. She found herself to have a bitter-sweet taste. It wasn't bad at all.

"You taste so good Sakura-chan…" Naruto growled in her ear as he realigned himself once again with her sex.

This time, the blond shinobi grabbed Sakura from behind the knees and lifted her legs up until they were both draped over his shoulders. Lifting himself up on his hands, he thrust himself into Sakura, filling her up to the brim once again. This time around, his thrusts were hard, fast, and deep. With every inward thrust came a moan, grunt, pant, or scream from the kunoichi underneath him.

Never one to stay in once position for long, Naruto lifted one leg over his head to join the other and quickly flipped the surprised medic over on her hands and knees, all without ever leaving her hot sheath. Pulling Sakura up on her hands and knees, Naruto continued thrusting into his teammate with fervor, hands on her hips, pulling her back towards himself with every thrust. Sakura felt all strength leave her body as she fell to lean on her forearms. She could feel her inner walls begin to tighten for the third time that night. It was a deliciously agonizing feeling. The pressure continuing to build and build until finally she was allowed to be released.

The medic could feel Naruto's pace falter and become desperate. Then all of a sudden, he removed himself from her body, flipped her onto her back once again, lifted a leg over his shoulder, then thrust back into her warmth once again.

"Ahh! N-Naruto!" Sakura cried as her lover plunged himself into her roughly.

His thrusts were now harder, faster, and deeper than ever before. With every thrust, Sakura felt him hit that special spot inside her that brought an almost instantaneous orgasm. Feeling Sakura come and hearing her scream his name was enough for the blond shinobi let himself go as well. With a few final thrusts, Naruto emptied himself deep inside Sakura's womb. The kunoichi could feel the hot, new substance overflow inside her, and run down her thigh.

Clinging to each other, breathing deeply to catch their breaths, they lay. Hearts erratic, bodies heavy and weak. Naruto pulled out slowly and fell onto his back beside his lover, eyes closed in perpetual bliss. Sakura turned and snuggled up to the mans side, laying her head on his shoulder and arm draped over his broad chest. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a hand over hers across his chest. He looked down at the beautiful pink haired woman with a smile.

She was already asleep.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as the sun peeked through her half opened curtains. Her vision was filled with a tan, hard chest, rising and falling with deep breaths. Sakura couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sound of Naruto's snoring. She forgot about that. The kunoichi looked up into her lovers sleeping face and sighed. He was so peacefully beautiful when he was asleep. Sakura lifted a hand to gently trace a finger over his whiskers. Why did it take this long for her to realize, she wondered. He had always openly cared for her. Openly loved her, for years.

_I'm selfish, that's why_, she thought with distain_. It took me seeing him with another woman to make me realize that I wanted him for myself._

Sakura shook the thought away. He was hers now, and she his. And she planned on keeping it that way too.

Last night was the greatest night of her life. Naruto had kept his word and made gentle, sweet love to her for their first time. She knew it was agonizing for him to keep up the slow pace, but he did it anyway just to keep his promise. He had whispered the most sincere, loving, sweet things to her then. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Naruto then turned it up ten notches from that moment on. He was dominant, wild, and a tat bit rough, but Kami did it feel good! He knew when to take and when to give. He would wake her up in the middle of the night complaining that he couldn't get rid of "it". It was also unsurprising to Sakura, he still had a short attention span, even in bed. He would switch positions almost every five minutes! She guessed all those years spent with the Ero-sannin taught Naruto a thing or fifty. She didn't know half the positions he put her through. But she was far from complaining.

Sakura smiled, _I guess I was right. He is like some sex god._

The pink haired medic sat up on her forearm to lean over her lover. She tried her hardest to ignore the giant tent under the sheets and the extensive moisture between her legs. Sakura brushed her lips over Naruto's, calling his name gently.

"Naruto…" she whispered, kissing his whiskers now.

The blond shinobi opened his eyes and smiled up at her, "I was afraid it was all a dream."

Sakura simply shook her head, unable to control her goofy smile, she kissed him.

Naruto leaned up to return the kiss, burying his hand in her long, pink tresses.

Sakura pulled away, "I love you."

Now it was Naruto's turn to contain his goofy smile.

* * *

A/N: So this was pretty random for me. I don't even read NaruSaku fanfictions! (I'm usually ItaSaku and KakaSaku. I love those pairings!) But one day i was browsing the coupling and found that not many people give our favorite hyperactive ninja any lovin'! So i decided to take the initiative :) This is my first One Shot. So i hope you guys liked it :D

Also, I recently revised some things and am thinkging about maybe posting a follow up chapter because of how popular this one is. I am proud to say that over 400 people have favorited this story! I thank every single one of you. Now! If everyone who favorited, reviewed as well...! Well, that would be just awsome ;D *hint hint* Thank you again you guys. And let me know what you think about the follow up chapter.

Please review! I want to know how people take my first one shot! XD


End file.
